Rite of Passage
by CaideSin
Summary: Impact of a drop of water. [Cities of the Future][cannibalism][DemyxAxel]


**Should read my 'Cities of the Future' first.**

* * *

  
Jala eases himself through Demyx's skin. It's a loving, affectionate display of unprecedented intimacy. The two of them match in that peculiar way, the way that keeps them from being quite what they should be.

It is much less a case of parasite and host than it is of lovers.

_Demyx, pretty, Demyx._

Jala sings in his veins, rushing fluidly through layers of flesh, caressing vocal chords and tongue, kissing brain matter and laving eyes.

Demyx moans deep in his throat, sinking down into his chair.

"Fucking around with your disease again?"

Demyx is never sure what to call the others.

As he looks up, he can see Axel watching him with poorly disguised disgust.

Agni is playing with her flame-licked curls. Demyx has learned over time that he is the only one who can truly see another host's demon with his eyes. When they have not taken over the body, others can only feel regurgitated sensations, backwash interaction from their god. It's peculiar, but Demyx does not mind. The demons he likes, the human flesh bags he could do without.

"Agni," Demyx decides, moaning again. In his mind, he sends electrical currents, calling Jala forth from inside his body. Jala protests, leaving reluctant drops of moisture across Demyx's brow and the crown of his cock. Then the god slides from his pores, layering into a rippling bipedal form, constantly shifting so nothing more than that shape can ever truly be determined.

Agni hisses sweetly, an invitation Demyx knows better than to take. This weak human body could never stand the heat of her fires without protection.

"So desperate for it that'll you'll take it from a parasite?" Axel is taunting him.

Demyx gives a wavering smile. He's heard this before from Axel, heard Axel complain about the way he and Jala are constantly touching and caressing, like the rest of the world could go hang and they would simply drown on the essence of one another… A strange sentiment when one is housing a demon inside one's body, but true nonetheless. Most of the others are wary of their far more than symbiotic relationship as well. Demyx recognizes their hypocrisy, but rarely says a word to defend himself. Taboos are made to be broken, he's learned.

Besides, this intimacy exists with all the demon-host. It's the rite of passage, the final invasion of the body. They've all had themselves fucked by their disease, in a far more horrific manner than a mere mortal could ever possibly hope to comprehend.

"Do you remember your fifteenth birthday, Axel?" Demyx hums, his vocal chords vibrating with an eerie heat. Jala's form bubbles, trying to repress his reaction to the sound. He fails and runs the equivalent of a tongue along the lines of his host's life-blood and neck.

Axel stiffens to watch. Agni is whispering cruel, hungry things into his ear, his eyes are sharpening, widening, narrowing. His body thrumming and cording, his temper and arousal flaring wildly.

"Some of us can interact with people."

"Pigs, Axel," Demyx responds blandly. Tilting his head back, elongating the seductive line of his throat for Jala to touch, for Axel to contemplate. "We eat them, Axel. Don't play with your food, Axel."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm older than you, Axel," Demyx laughs, spreading his knees to let the other man see how stiff his cock is, to let little Axel see where precum and moisture have drooled from his cock to leave a dark smear on the crotch of his pants. "I've had this longer than you, Axel. I know more than you, Axel. I'm entitled to patronize, Axel."

It's a peculiar sight, Axel blushing. It's difficult to see the blood flow rising to his cheeks, but something about his eyes lets Demyx know how much hotter than usual Axel's face must feel.

Demyx can see the way Agni's hot fingertips scorch paths across the man's body.

In that instant, that flash of inflection, Demyx has an idea of what Axel must have looked like… when he was a little boy with a family and different name. Demyx feels badly for him for a moment, and for a second, Axel's comment makes much more sense.

"Don't miss the humans, Axel," Demyx warns, leaning into Jala's cool caress. "Rule them, pen them so they may be eaten, that is all."

Axel's green eyes rip apart, like proverbial grass beneath a proverbial scythe.

"That is all," the boy repeats obediently; his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows against a groan.

He has been a part of the Nobody organization for a while longer than Demyx, but he is still so young. Someday, someday soon if he wants to survive, he will learn.

For now, Demyx holds out a hand to him and Axel hesitates.

Jala and Agni meet between them in a hiss of sultry steam. Their hosts bodies begin to shiver from the nigh on orgasmic sensation. Axel takes a few stumbling steps, coming forward and collapsing over Demyx's lap to grind himself desperately against another body. The echo of feelings from the writhing demons is exquisite and maddening.

"I don't like you," Axel gasps. He smashes their mouths together, his lips trembling. In spirit, in essence, it's much more complicated than just that.

Demyx laughs in reply and feels like he's dying and suffocating and drowning as he breathes in water and fire rushes through his veins.

It's beautiful.

Someday, someday soon, Axel will understand that there's nothing more for them.

There is only this.

The divine rite of sharing every part of themselves with a God.

They've been blessed, not cursed. They've been set above the filthy squelching humans… They have the very elements penetrating all facets of the thing once know as self.

"Quiet, Axel…just feel," Demyx whispers.

The virus circling Demyx's navel and the mark kissing the curve of Axel's shoulder pulse and sing to one another.

Axel, pretty seventeen-year-old Axel, throws back his head and screams.

_Demyx…Demyx…pretty, lovely, singing, perfect Demyx…_

He'll get used to it in time.

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers**


End file.
